1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trim table for use by trimming and/or cutting of food products, such as chicken or fish, comprising conveying means for feeding products to a number of operator stands, each of which comprising means for receiving products, a cutting table for trimming and/or cutting the products into product pieces and means for sorting and further transport of the cut or trimmed products.
2. Description of Related Art
Within the food processing industry, it is common to arrange a trim table of the above-mentioned kind after a filleting machine or other process equipment for preliminary partition of meat products. After this, the meat products, in particular fish or chicken products are trimmed and cut into product pieces at the trim table.
The trim table comprises a first conveyor with a number of operator stands at each side of the conveyor, and a second conveyor for onward transport of the cut product pieces. An operator can order a portion of products for trimming, which is supplied on the above conveyor. In front of the operator, an arm is swung out across the conveyor and directs a product portion to the magazine of the operator stand. From this magazine, the operator takes one or more products at the time down to the cutting table for trimming and product cutting. After the trimming and cutting, the operator sorts the individual products after the product quality, size and/or type, just as the cut-away waste remains are disposed of. Each of the cut product pieces are led out through one of the arranged sorting chutes, which are arranged in connection with the cutting table and the outlet conveyor(s).
In connection with the inlet of the first conveyor of the trim table means may be arranged for automatic in-weighing of the product portions, just as a weighing out of the cut product pieces may be performed in connection with the second conveyor. Finally, a quality control operation may be arranged in connection with the out-weighing. With these weighing data a surveillance of the quantity and the quality of the trimming operations at the trim table may be carried out.
This type of trim table is known for the production of fish and chicken products. The process may be adapted to potentially particular demands to the handling of a given type of products, e.g., a particularly careful handling in connection with the conveying of the product portions to the operators magazine.
3. Description of Related Art
From published French Patent Application FR-A-2 689 374, a device with an operator stand is known in relation to a trim table, where the incoming products arrive in a transport container which is emptied into a magazine container, which is placed between an upper conveyor for onward transport of finished cut products and a lower conveyor for removal of waste. From the container, the operator must lift the products down to the cutting plate for trimming or cutting out the products. This lifting operation involves an extraordinary inconvenient, unergonomic working position, since the operator has to bend across the cutting plate in order to get to the products in the magazine.
By the magazine, the operator must repeatedly lift the products from the magazine down to the cutting table, which results in a bad ergonomic working position with repetitive movement. This is unhealthy for the operator and this working operation may contribute to a reduction in the working tempo.